


Flirting

by Giglet



Category: Tin Man
Genre: 100-1000 Words, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giglet/pseuds/Giglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch was once quite a notorious flirt. At least, he thinks he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting

By the third day after the Witch was destroyed, the courtiers were so tired that they were punchdrunk even before they'd started on the punch. "Honestly, Ambrose," Ahamo said at tea one evening, "you must get rebrained as soon as possible. It must be terrible for you, and it's been painful enough for the rest of us, just watching your attempts at flirting with Mr. Cain."

"Attempts!" exclaimed Glitch.

"With Cain!?" squeaked DG.

"Flirting?" Cain stared at the Prince Consort.

"I was not attempting to flirt," Glitch said with great dignity. "I was succeeding at flirting! I'm quite a notorious flirt. Or, I was. I think. I don't remember the details right now, but I do recall that I was quite accomplished."

"Oh, yes!" the Queen said. "But you always used to confine yourself to flirting with the ladies, Ambrose. Maybe that's why I didn't notice it."

"I thought he was flirting with me!" DG blurted, then covered her mouth.

"Flirting?" Cain repeated, this time staring at DG.

"You didn't notice, dear?" Ahamo asked his wife. "He did everything but throw himself at Wyatt."

"No," Glitch corrected with a small silly smile, "I did that, too."

"I thought you'd tripped!" Cain said.

"Maybe I did," Glitch waved away the consequentiality of his actions, "Lucky for me that you were there to catch me!"

"Flirting?" Cain said again, aiming a pale stare at Glitch.

Glitch nodded happily.

Cain opened his mouth to reply, but stopped as he noticed that every eye in the banquet-room was on him. He closed his mouth, folded his napkin, and pushed back his chair. "Please excuse us, Your Majesty," he said to the Queen as he dragged Glitch from his chair to stand. "We'll be in the gardens if you need us."

After the doors had closed behind them, Azkadellia asked DG, "Do you think Glitch will be all right?" She added, "Mr. Cain doesn't seem like the type to react well to unwelcome advances."

"If Mr. Cain reacts badly, then it's his loss," the Queen said. Her tone was fond as she reminisced, "Ambrose was always accomplished at the chase, but he positively excelled at the capture."

Her husband and daughters looked uncomfortable enough that she noticed. "Now, now, he and I were young together. And it was long before I met you, dear." She patted her husband's hand, then poured more tea.

When they reappeared, several hours later, it was evident to everyone that they had, indeed, spent time in the garden. Wyatt Cain had a daisy threaded through his buttonhole, not to mention grass stains on his trousers. Meanwhile Glitch was smiling like a cat fed cream, with a rose threaded into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Yuletide Random Unfilled Request Of The Day from Tara Keezer  
> Request: Tin Man (2007) (Glitch/Wyatt Cain). "Glitch was totally flirting with Caine the whole way through. I'd love to see more of it. Same as above, if you can't do slash, I'll take a friendship fic."


End file.
